Blue Corpses of London's Underground (GER)
by KWho23
Summary: Wholock ...Sherlock langweilt sich in der Bakerstreet und der Doktor will eigendlich nur seinen freien Abend geniessen, als sie durch einen TV-Bericht auf den selben Fall aufmerksam werden. Drei Leichen, keine Herzen und zwei Genies, was wünscht man sich noch mehr? IN GERMAN! ( I will probably translate it later )


**Blue Corpses of London's Underground**

"Langweilig!" ertönte aus dem kleinen Sessel in 221B Bakerstreet.  
Sherlock Holmes schlug genervt die Zeitung auf den Tisch. "Die Menschen und ihre Interessen werden von Jahr zu Jahr dümmer...Schlagzeile des Tages: "Archangel-Erfinder Harold Saxon heiratet Lucy van Doyle!...Oh mein Gott, wirklich?..." sagte Sherlock in einer hohen Mädchenhaften Stimme und mit Begeisterung in Gesicht. Die Miene viel in sich zusammen und änderte sich in Ekel.  
"Berühmtheiten..phaa...Clowns mit Aufmerksamkeitsdefizit!" fügte er hinzu und stand mit einer abrupten Bewegung auf.  
Er ging zum Fenster, nahm seine Violine in die Hand und fing an eine schnelle Melodie zu spielen, die wunderbar seine Unruhe wiederspiegelte.  
John sass während dessen im anderen Sessel und las , völlig unbeeindruckt ein Medizin-Journal. Er hob kurz seinen Kopf und bemerkte: "Es kann nicht jeden Tag ein Mord passieren, der deinen Anforderungen entsprechen würde."

Die Tardis landete in einer kleinen Gasse in Lond und der Doktor erschien in der Tür.  
Er atmete tief ein, ein Grinsen breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus und er rief zurück in die Zeit-Raum-Maschine: "London, 21stes Jahrhundert, irgendwann im Oktober...Maaartha?!"  
"Ich komm ja schon. Furchtbar ungeduldig so ein Time Lord. Ah ja..Es stört dich sicher nicht, wenn ich die Schuhe aus der TARDIS-Garderobe behalte? Dieser saure Niogoschleim auf Whilos hat meine absolut zerstört.."  
"Nicht im Geringsten." schenkte der Doktor Martha ein breites Lächeln und machte sich auf den Weg aus der Gasse. Sie schlug die Tür hinter sich zum und folgte ihm.  
"Was haben wir eigentlich vor? Das ist ja ungefähr mein London..ist doch langweilig" sagte Martha als sie um die Ecke bogen.  
"Ach, keine Zeit ist langweilig und 21stes Jahrhundert schon gar nicht. Ausserdem kenn ich ein wunderbares italienisches Restaurant die Strasse runter. Ich schwöre die beste Spaghetti, die ich je gegessen habe und ich war schliesslich bei der Erfindung dabei. Molto Bene!" sagte der Time Lord und zwinkerte ihr zu und lief weiter.  
"Wir gehen essen? Ist das ein Date, Mr. Smith?"  
"Ich hab nur Hunger. Komm schon Martha, diese Pasta muss du probieren. Du wirst es lieben!" antwortete der Doktor und hielt ihr die Tür auf. Als sie das Lokal betraten lachte er leise und fügte hinzu: " Ein Tag ohne das Universum zu retten. Das ist wie Ferien für mich"

_"Entschuldigen Sie den Unterbruch, aber eine Eilmeldung hat uns gerade erreicht.  
In der Chamberlain-Street wurden drei Leichen gefunden. Die Polizei wollte keine Informationen bekannt geben aber nach Aussage eines Augenzeugen ist klar, dass allen drei Opfern das Herz gewaltsam entfernt wurde und die Körper eine starke Blaufärbung aufwiesen. Inspektor Lestrade wollte keinen Kommentar abgeben"_

"ENDLICH!  
John , wir haben einen Fall!" schrie Sherlock durch die halbe Wohnung nachdem er den TV-Bericht gesehen hat. Er hatte schon sein Handy in der Hand als eine Kurznachricht vom Lestrade auf dem Bildschirm erschien: *Blau, Sherlock! B.L.A.U! in einer halben Stunde! - L*

"...und dann kam die Kreatur um die Ecke. Gross mit grünem Fell und spitzen Zähnen. Anders gesagt einfach wunderschön! Dan schreite es mich , in Grysialisch natürlich, an , aber..." der Doktor stoppte in seiner Geschichte als er im Fernsehen den TV-Bericht bemerkte. "Angelo, stell es lauter, bitte" rief er den Restaurantbesitzer.  
"Was ist den.." schaute Martha von ihrer Pasta auf und folgte seinem Blick: "ah soo.."  
der Doktor schaute mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zu und ob die linke als von blauen Körpern die Rede war. Ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm zu lösen, sagte er: " Martha, wir werden glaub ich ein anderes Mal die Pasta fertigessen müssen."  
"Hab ich mir schon gedacht" erwiederte die dunkelhaarige, hob dabei ihre Jacke auf und stand mit einem resignierendem Seufzer auf: " Na los, gehen wir Aliens jagen."

"Würdest du dich bitte wenigstens ein bisschen weniger freuen Sherlock?! Ein dreifach Mord ist kein Grund zum Feiern."  
"John, es geht nicht um den Mord an sich, sondern um WIE sie gestorben sind. Blaue Leichen ohne Herz...hat da jemand meine Weihnachtsliste gelesen?"  
"Nicht witzig." erwiderte John, während er aus dem Taxi ausstieg. Sherlock richtete den Kragen seines Mantels auf und ging, mit aufgeregten Funken in den Augen, auf die Tür der Leichenhalle zu.

Für John eröffnete sich eine schreckliche Szene. Lestrade bog sich über den Tisch auf dem ein bizarrer Körper lag. Die Augen waren vollkommen weiss, die Hände verkrampft in einer schmerzerfüllten Geste und ein klaffendes dunkelrotes Lock in der Brust dominierte das Bild. Der Höhepunkt dieser Erscheinung war die fast königsblaue Haut der Opfer. Der Armeedoktor blieb einige Meter entfernt von den Seziertischen stehen. Nicht dass er noch nie Leichen gesehen hätte, nein. Er wollte Sherlock den ersten ungestörten Blick bieten, aber auch erschrak er vor der Grausamkeit und der grotesken Art des Mordes.

Sherlock ging sofort zur ersten Leiche und holte seine Taschenlupe raus.  
"Was denkst du?" fragte der recht bleiche Inspektor.  
"Ich habe ungefähr fünf Ideen, aber zuerst..John! Ich brauche deine fachliche Meinung." antwortete der Detektiv und richtete sich wieder auf.  
Nicht gerade freiwillig trat John an den Seziertisch heran und betrachtete den Körper: " Die Leichenstarre hat bereits eingesetzt. Allegorischer Spasmus in den Händen aller Opfer. Sieht aus wie erstarrt in einer Abwehrbewegung. Die Blaufärbung erfolgte offensichtlich nicht von aussen und das Herz ist weg." fasste John seine Beobachtungen zusammen.  
"Sehr gut John aber die Details...Kratzer an den Knien und abgebrochene Nägel. Folglich müssen die Opfer gerannt sein und auch um ihr Überleben gekämpft haben. Riecht ihr das? Dieser metallische Geruch ihrer Haut? Das Herz wurde nicht rausgerissen sondern genau geplant entfernt. Es gibt Einstichwunden im Nacken der Opfer also muss ein genaue Blutuntersuchung folgen. Alle sind jünger als dreissig und ich nehme an sie wurden in einer bestimmten Position gefunden? Lestrade?"  
"Äähm ja. In einem Dreieck, alle mit den Köpfen zueinander gerichtet. Hat irgendwie wie ein Ritualmord ausgesehen. Hast du eine Ahnung wer es gewesen sein könnte?"  
Sherlock schwieg, offensichtlich in seiner Deduktion vertieft, und stattdessen antwortete John: "vielleicht ein psychopatischer Expressionist?"

"Hahahaha...naja ich kannte paar persönlich und denen hätte es wirklich gefallen." ertönte ein Lachen vom Eingang.  
Die drei Männer drehten sich abrupt um und erblickten einen grossen, dünnen Mann im blauen Anzug und mit einem langen, braunen Mantel, der genau so lang war wie der von Sherlock. Der Mann mit den zerzausten Haaren lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und grinste das Trio an. Er räusperte sich und versuchte ernster reinzuschauen: "Es tut mir leid..ich sollte in einer Leichenhalle mit drei Mordopfern nicht lachen..."  
"Ja lass das...und lass mich vorbei."  
hinter dem Mann kam eine dunkelhäutige Frau vor und ging auf John zu, weil er am nächsten stand  
"Hallo. Ich bin Martha Jones, entschuldigen Sie den Doktor. Er wollte eigentlich mit mir Pasta essen gehen und ist ein bisschen aufgedreht. Normalerweise ist er taktvoller." sagte Martha und gab allen drei Männern die Hand. John reagierte als einziger auf die Begrüssung: "Schon gut. Ich konnte meinen Mund auch nicht halten. Ich bin Dr. John Watson und das ist Sherlock Holmes und Inspektor Lestrade. Was machen sie beide hier, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
Der dünne Mann an der Tür antwortete: " Wir haben von dem dreifach Mord in den Nachrichten gehört und wollen helfen. Ich bin der Doktor und sowas wie ein Experte für bizarre Fälle."  
"Doktor wer?" fragte Lestrade mistrauisch.  
"nur der Doktor" lächelte ihn der Mann an und drehte sich zum Sherlock um. "Brilliante Deduktion übrigens! Obwohl Sie das wichtigste übersehen haben..."  
"Und was bitte?" erwiderte sichtlich verärgert der Detektiv  
"Dass der Mörder offensichtlich kein Mensch war.

Eine Minute erdrückender Stille folgte in der alle auf die Leiche vor ihnen starrten. Alle ausser Sherlock, der mit seinem Blick den Doktor fixierte und dann sagte, leicht schnippisch : "Was denn sonst? Ein Werwolf? Seien Sie nicht lächerlich!"  
"Naja..Nein, Werwölfe töten ganz anders...Ich weiss nicht was es war..Jedenfalls noch nicht." antwortete der Doktor und fuhr mit der Hand durch seine Haare.  
"Wie?..kein Mensch?" wunderte sich Lestrade.  
"Nicht jetzt! Ich hätte gern ein bisschen Ruhe...Ich muss nachdenken" sagte der Doktor.  
Sherlock setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und beobachtete den Gast, der gerade um den Tisch ging.  
Converse = bequem und abgenutzt. Also war er offensichtlich viel unterwegs.  
Anzug = eitel, uniform, Konflikt mit sich selber.  
Haare = gepflegt, eitel und durchgeplant. Eine perfekte Fassade.  
Die Augen waren irgendwie anders. So alt , intelligent und irgendwie nicht fassbar. Noch nie hat Sherlock jemanden getroffen dessen Fassade undurchdringbar war. Bis jetzt.  
Er holte wieder seine Taschenlupe hervor und schloss sich der Untersuchung an.

"Wer sind Sie und wie sind Sie hier reingekommen?"  
"der Doktor, wie ich schon sagte. Hier! Mein Ausweis."  
"Ah...ein Experte..ich glaube es ist so in Ordnung..." sagte Lestrade nachdem der Doktor ihm das psychic paper in die Hand gedrückt hat.  
"Dieses Papier ist leer." sagte ruhig der Detektiv und schaute den Doktor an. Der Time Lord erwiderte mit Augen voller Begeisterung seinen Blick. Er lachte auf und klatschte in die Hände: "Sie sind ein Genie! Brilliant! Molto Bene! Vielleicht können Sie mir sogar helfen!"  
"Offensichtlich"  
Schon einige Sekunden später diskutierten die beiden Männer über die Morde und zwar in einer solchen Geschwindigkeit und Komplexität, dass weder John noch Martha und schon gar nicht Lestrade nachkamen.  
"Ist der immer so?" fragte Martha  
"Ja und gibt furchtbar gern an schlauer zu sein als alle Anderen." antwortete John  
"Kenn ich zu gut." seufzte sie und lächelte den Armeedoktor an: " Schön übrigens einen richtigen Doktor zu treffen. Ich muss noch meine Prüfungen bestehen, aber dann bin ich auch eine Ärztin."  
Watson hob verwundert die Augenbrauen: "Wirklich? Wo haben Sie st..."  
"HAA" ,schrie auf einmal der Doktor auf, " Jetzt weiss ich mit wem wir es zu tun haben..Ich hätte früher draufkommen sollen, aber ich werde schliesslich auch älter...Komische Wesen diese Frionyaner!"

"Fri..was auch immer..Ich hab noch nie von denen gehört." bemerkte Martha  
"Natürlich nicht. Die Frionyaner sind eine uralte Rasse, die praktisch ausgerottet wurde. Sie pflanzen sich nämlich mit Hilfe von Menschen fort. Das Herz und die Hirnflüssigkeit werden zur embryonalen Ernährung benutzt. Es ist die einzige Rasse, die sich so spezialisiert hat. Die Menschen waren verängstigt und nichts ist so brutal und zerstörend wie ein eingeschüchterter Mensch."  
Der Doktor ging auf und ab , und versuchte sich an die Details von dieser Rasse zu erinnern.  
"Oh sie waren wunderschöne! Rotes Fell und grosse Flügel mit auch roten Federn. Sie hatten zwei Paar Hände. Naja ein Paar humanoider Hände und noch riesige Klauen. Ah und die Zähne waren auch weniger erfreulich."  
"Sie haben diese mordenden Monster gerade als wunderschön bezeichnet?" fragte leicht verärgert Lestrade. "Der Doktor findet alle Kreaturen im Universum schön...Ja man gewöhnt sich dran." antwortete ihm Martha  
"Und wieso sind alle Opfer BLAU?" fragte John, der beschlossen hat die Existenz von Aliens einfach hinzunehmen. Ihm war klar jetzt war nicht die Zeit eine riesige Diskussion über dies anzufangen.  
Die Antwort kam vom Sherlock:" Offensichtlich eine extreme Cyanidvergiftung. Etwa das 50fache der letalen Dosis. Was bringen sie euch nur auf der Universität bei..."  
"Cyanid?..aber wieso sollten die Monster sie noch vergiften, wenn sie ihnen sowieso das Herz rausreissen?"  
"Wie es aussieht brauchen Sie die Organe des Menschen verändert. Ohne Sauerstoff..ist es nicht so, Doktor?" suchte Sherlock nach Bestätigung. Normalerweise brauchte er keine für seine Thesen, weil sie für ihn immer logisch und endgültig waren. Dieses Mal war Sherlock nicht so selbstbewusst. Ein Mann, den er nicht lesen konnte, machte ihn unsicher.  
_'Ausserirdische..wenn es wahr sein sollte und dieser Saxon schon die ganze Zeit die Wahrheit sagt wird es Mycroft wahrscheinlich den Job kosten.'_  
Bei diesem Gedanken musste er ein bisschen lächeln. Es viel ihm schwer Platz für Aliens in seiner Welt zu finden. Irgendwie hat er sich über sowas noch nie den Kopf zerbrochen, wozu auch? Etwas so abstraktes würde nur seine Denkprozesse verlangsamen.  
_'Ein Mörder ist ein Mörder...egal ob menschlich oder nicht..intelligente Wesen handeln alle ähnlich.' _beschloss Sherlock und stellte sich ab dem Punkt einfach eine Person vor.

"Ja ganz richtig...genial!" sagte der Doktor und blieb stehen, "Sauerstoff ist giftig für die Kleinen. Ich muss leider sagen, dass dies wahrscheinlich nicht die einzigen Opfer bleiben werden, wenn wir nichts unternehmen." Er schaute für einige Sekunden die Leichen an und drehte sich danach zu Sherlock um: " Sie werden sich irgendwo in der Nähe von Menschen aufhalten, aber an einem dunklen, kalten und feuchten Ort wo sie unsichtbar sein scheinen."  
Der Time Lord setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, verschränkte die Arme, legte die Beine auf einen leeren Seziertisch hoch und starrte geistesabwesend auf die Decke.  
John und Martha unterhielten sich während dessen über die medizinischen Konsequenzen von der Vergiftung  
"Das sich die Haut so verfärben konnte, heisst doch..."  
"Ja sie mussten zuerst vergiftet worden sein und kurz vor dem Tod muss das Herz rausgenommen worden sein..monströs.." ,sagte John, "und wenn die Embryonen kein Sauerstoff vertragen, wie überleben die Kreaturen auf der Erde?"  
Sherlock stand auf und drehte sich zu den beiden um: "Sehr gut, jetzt sind Sie auf dem richtigen Weg." Er nahm sein Handy in die Hand und fing an schnell etwas einzutippen und hin und her zu laufen.  
"Etwas hab ich Ihnen vor raus Doktor. Ich kenne jede Strasse und Jedes Haus von London auswendig." sagte er mit einem siegessicherem Lächeln auf den Lippen, "kein Sauerstoff, das heisst Bruststation. Das heisst viel Platz. Nah einer grossen Menschenmenge und dunkel. Also offensichtlich muss das Versteck unterirdisch sein und in der Nähe der Chamberlain-Street. Somit ist die beste Option..." er hielt dem Doktor sein Hand vor die Nase: " der Williamson-Wendebahnhof der U-Bahn! Seit Jahren stillgelegt und nah am Stromnetz."

Der Doktor setzte sich wieder normal hin und riss Sherlock das Handy aus der Hand. Er starte für einige Sekunden den Bildschirm an und schaute schliesslich auf: " Oh Sherlock! Ich mag Sie. Das ist ja perfekt!" Er stand ruckartig auf, hob seinen Mantel auf und drehte sich zur Gruppe um.  
"Williamson-Wendebahnhof..HA! Martha, John, ihr seid beide Ärzte und wir brauchen eine vollständige Analyse des Giftes. Vielleicht findet ihr mehr Schwächen als nur den Sauerstoff. Ich fürchte nämlich, dass die adulten Vertreter immun sind."  
"Und was machst du?" fragte Martha.  
"Ich geh mich mit den Frionyanern unterhalten." erwiderte der Doktor und blickte kurz zu Sherlock.  
"Kommen Sie mit? Zwei Genies ist besser als einer."  
"Natürlich."  
"Ruf mich an John, falls ihr was findet...Wollen wir Doktor?" sagte Sherlock und zeigte auf die Tür.  
_'Das würde alles andere als langweilig werden.'  
_Der Mann grinste: "Am besten wir rennen. Allons-y!" sagte er und die beiden öffneten gleichzeitig die Doppeltür und rannten los.  
Martha schaute ihnen nach. Zwei grosse dünne Figuren mit nachwähnenden Mänteln. Schwarz und Braun flatternd im Rennwind.  
"Na da haben sich ja zwei gefunden..."

Die dunklen Strassen Londons flogen verschwommen an ihnen vorbei. Der Doktor sah im Vorbeilaufen eine der Uhren beim U-Bahn Eingang an.  
"21:19...Es werden massenhaft Leute auf den Station sein.."  
"Ja und sind in Gefahr..aber ich hab da eine Idee" sagte Sherlock und nahm mehr Tempo auf.  
Er rannte zum Sicherheitsbüro der Chamberlain-Williamson-Station

**  
Der Wächter George Lower sass vor einer Reihe von Fernsehern und schlürfte gerade Tee, als zwei grosse Männer hereinstürmten. Der Eine im schwarzen Mantel hob einen Ausweis hoch: " Ich bin Mycroft Holmes, Sicherheitsstufe Ultra und diese Station muss umgehend geschlossen werden. Unglücklicherweise kann ich Ihnen nicht erklären warum, da ihre Sicherheitseinstufung zu niedrig ist." George starrte die beiden mit der Tasse, gefährlich geneigt, in der Hand an. Der Eine im braunen Mantel fügte noch hinzu: " Ja sagen Sie es wäre eine Störung des Bahnnetzes und alle sollen sofort auf die Busse umsteigen und die Station müsse geräumt werden aus Sicherheitsgründen."  
George nickte perplex und fing an seine Worte ins Mikrophon nachzusprechen. Auf den Kameraaufnahmen war zu sehen, dass sich die Menschen zu den Ausgängen bewegten.  
"Danke, schönen Abend noch" sagte Holmes und die beiden verliessen seine Kabine.

"Mycroft Holmes?" fragte der Doktor und schaute Sherlock leicht amüsiert an.  
"Er ist mein Bruder und ist praktisch die britische Regierung."  
"Praktisch für Sie seinen Ausweis zu haben." sagte der Time Lord mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und schaute den genervten Menschen zu, die gerade die Station verliessen. Nachdem die Station leer war, liefen die beiden Männer den Gleisen entlang in Richtung des Wendebahnhofs.

Der unbenutzte Tunnel wurde mit jedem Meter dunkler und nach einem halben Kilometer liefen sie durch zentimeterhohes Wasser. Sie liefen nun langsamer.  
Der Doktor zog seinen Schallschraubenzieher aus der Tasche und untersuchte damit die abzweigenden Gänge. Nach und nach näherten sie sich dem Wendebahnhof, doch dann läutete Sherlocks Handy.  
"John? Habt ihr was gefunden?"  
"Das Blut...Sie zersetzen das Hämoglobin und ersetzen das Eisen durch ein Element das wir nicht kennen." ertönte Johns Stimme aus dem Gerät.  
"Vielen Dank..ich schreibe wenn es was neues gibt.." sagte Sherlock und wollte schon auflegen als noch Martha rief: " Passt ihr beide auf euch auf!" und John ihr schnell im Hintergrund zustimmte.  
"Natürlich." sagten die beiden gleichzeitig und beendeten das Gespräch damit.  
"Eisen..hmm..wenn sie es auch nicht vertragen.." sagte danach der Doktor  
"Sie glauben es könnte auch für die adulten Individuen giftig sein? Somit könnte es eine wirksame Waffe gegen sie sein.." erwähnte Sherlock und blickte zum dunklem Umriss des Doktors..  
"Ich verabscheue Waffen, aber ja...als äusserste Massnahme. Ich muss ihnen eine Wahl lassen friedlich zu gehen. Es wäre eine Schande so eine uralte Rasse auszulöschen. So wenige sind übrig und so viele sind schon gestorben.." erwiderte der Doktor und schaute weg. Er verlor sich in seinen Erinnerungen an den Krieg. Sherlock bemerkte wie eine unfassbar grosse Traurigkeit in den Augen des Mannes vor Ihm aufblitzte, aber auch ein Funken Wut. Selbsthass. Die Art wo einen langsam wahnsinnig macht. Er legte seine rechte Hand auf die Schulter des Doktors. Dieser schaute ihm in die Augen, nickte leicht und sagte: " Eine zweite Chance..los gehen wir sie begrüssen."  
Er löste sich aus der Berührung und lief gerade aus

Sie öffneten gemeinsam das Tor des Bahnhofs und ein Fauchen ertönte von der anderen Seite des Raums.  
"STOP! Ich berufe eine Verhandlung über diesen Planet gemäss dem Artikel 15 der Schattenproklamation ein!" rief der Doktor den Kreaturen zu, die ihnen gerade entgegen kamen.  
Die fast 2.5 Meter grossen roten Wesen mit spitzen Fangzähnen waren tatsächlich stehen geblieben.  
Es ging unglaublich schnell und Sherlock stand wie eingefroren neben dem Doktor. Er als der grösste der Fryonianer den Mund aufmachte, löste er sich aus seiner Erstarrung und wich einen Schritt zurück. Er machte sich schon bereit für einen Angriff, als das Wesen sprach und er konnte ihn sogar verstehen.

"Wer bist du, dass du dich wagst hierher zu kommen und so mit uns zu reden, mickriger Affe" grollte es ihnen entgegen  
"Oh hallo. Ich bin der Doktor, alles andere als ein Affe, und dieser Mensch heisst Sherlock Holmes. Sie töten die Bewohner dieses Planeten zum Zweck der Fortpflanzung. Das Brüten auf Kosten eines Level 5 Planeten ist gegen Artikel 27. Verlasst die Erde und ich werde euch einen passenden Planet finden. Einen mit idealen Umweltbedingung für euch, wo ihr auch ohne menschliche Nahrung auskommen würdet. Hier könnt ihr nicht bleiben." trug mit starker und bestimmenden Stimme der Time Lord vor und ging zu den Brutkästen rüber, die auf der rechten Hälfte des Raumes standen. Er legte eine Hand auf die Scheibe und betrachtete die kleinen roten Wesen hinter dem Glas. " Ich bin nicht euer Fein. Ihr seid fass so alt wie meine eigene Rasse und ich will euch nur helfen." Mit fast bittenden Blick schaute er den Anführer an  
"Die Frionyaner haben immer nur um ihr Überleben gekämpft. Ich sehe das ein, aber wenn es auf Kosten von Anderen geschieht ist der Preis zu hoch." fügte der Doktor zu und obwohl er es mit einer ruhigen Stimme sagte, wichen die Kreaturen ein bisschen zurück.  
"Wir können nicht anders und die Affen vermehren so schnell, dass ihr Planet von ihnen krank ist." erwiderte der Anführer, " Wir sind wenige und höher entwickelt als sie! Wir sind überlegen und diese Affen sind nichts Anderes als Nahrung für uns!" Es verzog das Maul, wie Sherlock vermutete, zu einem bösem Lachen.  
"Keine Rasse kämpft so stark für ihr Überleben wie die Menschen. Ihre Stärke ist ihr Wille zu Leben." sagte der Doktor und zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen.  
"Ich will euch nicht schaden, aber wenn ihr weiterhin mordet, werde ich euch aufhalten müssen." sagte der Time Lord, richtete sich auf sodass er grösser zu sein schien und seine Wut schien den Raum zu füllen wie eine knisternde Energie.

Sherlock hatte sich zur Wand zurückgezogen und war in diesem Moment wirklich froh auf der Seite des Doktors zu sein. Er schaute zum Doktor und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
_'Nein..Sie werden sich nicht davon abbringen lassen.'_ dachte Sherlock und versuchte es mit seinem Blick dem Time Lord mitzuteilen.  
Plötzlich fühlte es sich für ihn irgendwie fremd an zu denken. Er brauchte länger einen Gedanken klarer zu fassen. Etwas stimmte nicht..  
Er schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den Teil seiner Gedankenwelt die hell, warm aber auch beängstigen war.  
_'Das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht, dass es funktioniert..aber für Komplimente haben wir jetzt keine Zeit. Du hast recht..Sie werden weitermachen wollen...'_ ertönte Doktors Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
Sherlock zuckte zusammen und schlug erschrocken die Augen auf.  
_'Was? Wie geht...ah ..aber Telepathie war bis jetzt nur eine Theorie.'  
'Nicht für einen Time Lord und auf Distanz funktioniert es mit Menschen meistens nicht. Naja, eben, dazu später. Höre jetzt genau zu Sherlock.'_

"Was wollen Sie schon gegen uns anrichten ohne ein Genozid zu begehen?! Zerstörer der Welten!"  
graulte der Anführer dem Doktor entgegen.  
"Naja..nicht jeder von euch ist so verdorben." ,sagte er und ging mit konzentrierter Miene zu den Brutkästen, "Eure Kinder sind unschuldig. Bitte! Verlässt diesen Planeten!"  
"Nein"  
"Eure letzte Antwort?" fragte er mit spürbaren Verzweiflung. Der Anführer und seine Begleiter knurrten ihn und kauerten sich um anzugreifen.  
"Schade ihr seid nämlich wundervoll..so eine Verschwendung.." seufzte der Doktor und wich einen Schritt zurück: "und ihr seid sehr leicht abzulenken!"  
Darauf warf er seinen Schallschraubenzieher Sherlock zu.  
Nachdem der Doktor ihm alles im Kopf erklärt hat, wusste er natürlich was zu machen ist. Er schaltete den Schraubenzieher auf die höchste Stufe und zielte auf einen Abfalltank. Dieser explodierte und die Flüssigkeit spritzte durch den ganzen Raum.  
Die Kreaturen fingen an furchtbar zu kreischen und sich vor Schmerzen zu winden.  
"Es tut mir so so leid." sagte der Doktor und sah zu wie die Frionyaner unter der konzentrierten Eisenlösung starben.

Nach einigen Minuten füllte eine toten Stille den Raum. Sherlock liess sich an der Wand entlang zu Boden sinken, schaute auf und sagte: "Ist es bei dir immer so?"  
"Meistens.." antwortete der Doktor und liess sich neben ihm nieder: "Ich muss Entscheidungen treffen, die das Schicksal ganzer Planeten beeinflussen. Ich versuche alle zu retten, aber fast niemand will hören. Das ist der Fluch eines Time Lords."  
Er schloss seine Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf an der Wand an. Für Sherlock sah der Doktor auf einmal Jahrzehnte älter aus.  
Sie sassen beide in halbdurchnässten Kleidern einige Minuten still.  
"Was machen wir mit den Kindern?", fragte schliesslich Sherlock, "Glaubst du sie werden auch so, wenn sie gross sind?"  
"Wenn wir sie hier liessen..Ja ganz sicher, aber ich kenne einen unbewohnten Planet, der ihren Bedürfnissen entsprechen sollte." erwiderte der Time Lord , "Ich werde sie später mit der TARDIS abholen. John und Martha fragen sich bestimmt schon wo wir sind. Komm Sherlock..wir sind hier fertig." Er bot dem Detektiv seine Hand und half ihm aufzustehen. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig in die Augen und eine Art Verständnis breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus.  
Der Doktor beruhigte sich ein bisschen und lächelte sogar.  
'Es war richtig..' dachte Sherlock und konzentrierte sich diesen Gedanken in den Vordergrund zu drängen. Als er das leichte Lächeln des Anderen bemerkte, wusste er, dass seine Nachricht ankam. Er drehte sich um und ging auf die Tür zu.  
Sherlock öffnete und hob sie für den Doktor auf. Der Detektiv blickte zurück und forderte ihn auf: "Na los. Es warten zwei ungeduldige, wirkliche, menschliche, Doktoren auf uns."  
Darauf lachte der dünne Mann zum ersten Mal seit dem Krankenhaus.

Sie gingen denselben Weg zurück und wechselten kein Wort bis zu der menschenleeren Station.  
Der Doktor blieb kurz stehen, als er den Mann sah. Jemand stand, an seinem Regenschirm angelehnt, mitten auf dem Bahnsteig und wartete auf sie.  
Sherlock ging geradewegs auf ihn zu und blieb etwa einen Meter vor ihm stehen: "Guten Abend, Mycroft."  
"Würdest du mir bitte erklären wieso du eine U-Bahnstation schliesst?..ah und ich hätte gerne den Ausweis zurück."  
"Ich glaube nicht das du es verstehen würdest Mycroft, ausser ist es wirklich nichts im Vergleich mit letzten Mal in Baskerville." erwiderte der jüngere Holmes.  
"Sherlock..." sagte Mycroft leicht gedehnt.  
"Ich kann es, glaub ich, besser erklären. Wir wurden uns nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin der Doktor." sagte der Time Lord und streckte seine Hand aus.  
Der ältere Holmes ergriff sie aber nicht, sondern stellte sofort eine Gegenfrage: "Doktor wer? Und ich hätte die Erklärung dieser Situation lieber gleich."  
"Wie sie wünschen Mr. Holmes.." sagte der Doktor mit einem höfflichen Lächeln. Er fuhr mit der Hand in die Tasche seines Mantels und holte eine (dieses Mal echten) Ausweis heraus.  
"Ich arbeite für UNIT. Sie werden bestimmt über unsere Organisation im Bilde sein. Es gab eine extraterrestrische Bedrohung, die dank ihres Bruders abgewendet werden konnte. Der Codename ist übrigens John Smith."  
"Aha..Ja ich bin im Bilde und lass es dieses Mal durchgehen." sagte Mycroft, drehte sich um und ging auf den Ausgang zu: "UNIT soll gefälligst eine Meldung machen bevor jemand den Verkehr in halb London lahmlegt. Gute Nacht Gentlemen." Er verschwand auf der Treppe.

"Er IST wirklich die britische Regierung oder?" fragte der Doktor  
"Offensichtlich. Er hat die nervige Angewohnheit mir mit dem Ritterschlag zu drohen. Als würde es mir was bedeuten." antwortete Sherlock und machte sich wieder auf den Weg.  
"So schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht, aber Sir Doktor klang einfach zu eingebildet." fügte der Time Lord hinzu und folgte dem Detektiv auf die verregnete Chamberlain-Street.

"Es war mir ein Vergnügen Sie kennen zu lernen, Dr. Watson." schüttelte der Doktor John's Hand. Martha umarmte den Armeedoktor. "Ja wirklich. Wir schauen sicher irgendwann nochmal vorbei!"  
Sie zog ihn zur Seite und sagte, nur so laut dass er es hören konnte: "Du solltest es ihm sagen. Ich kann an meiner Situation nicht viel ändern, unbewusst weiss er es eh schon, aber du schon. Er wird es verstehen und wer weiss vielleicht mehr als das."  
John blinzelte paarmal aus Verwirrtheit, aber lächelte schliesslich wissend. Sie gab ihm einen Schmatzer auf die Wange und ging mit einem "Bis bald ihr beiden." in die TARDIS.

"Sherlock.." fing der Doktor an und seine Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken.  
"Ach..lass das Doktor."  
Der Time Lord spürte plötzlich einen telepathischen Angriff, der offensichtlich von Holmes kam. Er liess ihn natürlich durch und hörte überrascht den klaren Worten zu:" Interessant was man so nicht lernt während einer Alienjagd. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass du das Richtige tust und..ehem..Danke"  
Der Doktor grinste und lachte laut auf: "Sherlock Holmes! Du bist wirklich ohne Frage ein absolutes Genie. Und das sag ich nicht oft, denn ich bin schliesslich auch im Raum. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns wieder."  
Er ging auf ihn zu und umarmte den Detektiv. Zu Johns Überraschung erwiderte sein Freund die Umarmung und klopfte mit seiner Hand auf Doktors Schulter, als sich dieser wieder von ihm löste. Der Time Lord ging zu seiner TARDIS, drehte sich in der Tür um und sagte: "Wir zappen mal wieder vorbei...bald", er steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen, "Naja wir sind dann mal weg..."  
Er nickte ihnen beiden zu, trat hinein und schloss die Tardistür hinter ihm.

Als sich die Tür schloss, drehte sich John zu Sherlock um: "Zuerst bist du misstrauisch und eine Alienjagd später seid ihr beste Kumpels?"  
"So in etwa..sagen wir mal, wir dachten wie eine Person für eine Weile." grinste Sherlock.  
Ein leichter Luftzug zwang die beiden wieder zur TARDIS zu schauen. Gerade rechtzeitig um sie verschwinden zu sehen. John schrie auf: "Oh Gott, die verschwindet einfach ins Nichts?"  
"Natürlich" antwortete einfach Sherlock und machte sich auf den Weg zur Hauptstrasse. An der Ecke drehte er sich kurz um und fragte John mit einem Lächeln: "Dinner?"


End file.
